Najsilniejsze czary
by carolciacarolcia
Summary: Hermiona wiedzie ubogie życie. Nienawidzi świata czarów [ do którego i tak nie ma się jak dostać ] i wszystkiego co z nim związane. Czy jej życie się zmieni, gdy spotka Draco?
1. Prolog

**Brak bety. Pisane z tabletu.  
Ostrzeżenia: **przekleństwa, możliwe sceny erotyczne. Jeszcze nie wiem.  
**Informacje**: Dumbledore, Syriusz żyją. Reszta wyjdzie w praniu.

Pierwsze opowiadanie pisane na ;)

Hermiona obudziła się z krzykiem. Znów miała ten sam koszar. Śmierć, ciała, wojna. Te wspomnienia prześladowały ją co noc. Hermiona wyciągnęła spod łóżka swoją walizkę, w której chowała cały swój dobytek i za pomocą czarów wybrała strój do pracy, składający się z czarnych, skórzanych legginsów, czarnej koszulki i oczywiście czarnej nabijanej ćwiekami ramoneski. Najpierw ubierała się tak tylko do pracy, ale potem było jej już wszystko jedno. Straciła nadzieje, że wróci do świata czarów. Po wojnie obiecano im lepsze życie. Skończyło się tym, że wszyscy się ukrywali. A do świata czarów nikt nie mógł wrócić.  
-Lepsze życie. - prychnęła Hermiona. Całe swoje oszczędności, pieniądze za osiągnięcia miała w banku Gringota, gdzie nie mogła wrócić. Nie mogła pojawić się w świecie magii, nie było powrotu. Nie zalazła rodziców. Innymi słowy, nie miała nic. Pracowała jako kelnerka, w jakimś gotyckim barze i zarabiała na studia. Mieszkała w wynajętych mieszkaniach, z dziwnymi współlokatorami i średnio raz na trzy miesiące się przeprowadzała. Nie miała kontaktu z nikim ze świata czarów. Jakby nigdy nie istniał. Jakby nie istniało siedem lat jej życia. Ron w raz całą rodziną przeprowadzili się pod koniec wojny. Syriusz zabrał Harry'ego gdzieś w tropikalne kraje. Luna mieszkała we Włoszech. Wiedziała, że Dumbledore przejął posadę Ministra Magii. Na tym się skończyło. Hermiona usłyszała, jak jej współlokatorka wstaje i potyka się o puste butelki po wódce. Z jej ust wydobyło się głośne ,,kurwa''. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wyszła do kuchni. Zjadła śniadanie i wyszła do pracy. Nienawidziła tej mrocznej speluny, ale musiała jakoś zarobić na studia.

Draco siedział w biurze i pił kawę. Kierowanie najbardziej prestiżową kancelarią prawną dla mugoli było banalne. Większość spraw mógł rozwiązać przez sen. Zarabiał oczywiście obrzydliwie, wielkie pieniądze. Za rok zainwestuje je i będzie miliarderem. Przestało mu brakować świata czarów. Nie brakuje mu ludzi, rodziny i przyjaciół. O ile, tę zgraję fałszywców mógł kiedykolwiek uważać za swoich przyjaciół. Odgonił od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli. Za pół godziny skończy pracę, a wtedy jego współpracownicy przyjdą i wybiorą w ciemno jakiś bar. Pójdą po naśmiewać się z ludzi, wypiją coś i wrócą do swoich domów. Taka rutyna i faktycznie, o piątej po południu do jego biura przyszedł Jeff i jeszcze paru współpracowników i wybrali bar.  
-Hot Blood. - zaśmiał się Jeff. - Czyli gotyckie klimaty, panowie.  
Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ruszyli do baru, który był dwie przecznice dalej. Nigdy tu nie był. To pewnie miejsce imprez dla napalonych, zagubionych dzieciaków. Gdy weszli, jego obawy nie były już takie wielkie. Miejsce było przyciemnione, ale nie zadymione, wszystko było w kolorze czerwonym lub czarnym. W menu nie znajdowało się tylko piwo i krew. Usiedli wiec na czerwonych kanapach i przywołali do siebie kelnerkę. Podeszła do nich zgrabna dziewczyna, której strój był jakże adekwatny do tego miejsca. Już chciał zamówić szkocką, kiedy spojrzał wprost na Hermionę Granger. Szlamę. Co ona tu robiła? Czy nie powinna zdobywać już jakiegoś nobla za bycie wszechwiedzącą istotą? Widział ją po raz pierwszy od zakończenia wojny. Po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia świata czarów. Pomijając jej mroczny strój, wyglądała całkiem seksownie. Kiedy dostrzegła Draco, pobladła. Nie spodziewał się, że rzuci się na niego. No, chyba żeby go zabić.  
-Co podać? -spytała chłodnym i opanowanym tonem. Jego kumple złożyli zamówienie i spojrzeli wyczekująco na Draco.  
-Szkocką-wymamrotał po chwili.  
Musiał się dowiedzieć co ta mała szlama tu robi. Tylko dlaczego, do cholery Ona jest taka seksowna?


	2. Chapter 1

**Zmieniłam styl pisania. Opowiadanie nie trzyma się kanonu. Nie betowany. Poszukiwania bety trwają. Jeśli chodzi o prolog, to to raczej było takie streszczenie wydarzeń. Trudno określić. To mój pierwszy fanfik, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Czekam na komentarze.**

**Hermiona.**

Kiedy skończyłam pracę, mój mózg domagał się tylko snu. Praca jak praca. Ważne, że co tydzień dostaje odpowiednią sumę na konto. Stać mnie już na własne mieszkanie, lecz staram się oszczędzać na tyle, żebym mogła godnie studiować. Moi rodzice, załatwili mi papiery ukończenia poprzednich szkół, zdania na wysokim poziomie matury. Utrzymywali, że uczyłam się w domu, o ile nie byłam akurat w szpitalu. Ubrałam kurtkę i wyszłam na ulicę. Obsługiwanie Malfoy'a i jego kumpli nie należało do przyjemnych. Sam Malfoy udawał, że mnie nie zna, lecz jego kumple nie szczędzili grubiańskich uwag. Chłodny wiatr sprawił, że poczułam się lepiej. Przystanęłam, a wiatr lekko smagał mnie po twarzy.  
-Myślałem, że już nigdy nie wyjdziesz z tej nory. - powiedział arogancki głos.  
-Malfoy. - odparłam.  
-Granger. - powiedział zirytowany. - Będziemy się w to znowu bawić?  
-Czego chcesz?  
-Milionów, pokoju na świecie, zawsze też marzyłem o posiadaniu psa. - powiedział, jeszcze bardziej zirytowany. - Od roku nie widziałem, nie słyszałem o nikim ze świata czarów. Chyba nie sądziłaś, że przepuszczę taką okazję. Nawet jeśli tą istotą jesteś ty.  
-Może ja nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać? - warknęłam i ruszyłam w stronę swojego mieszkania.  
-Cóż, ale ja mam. - odpowiedział, równając się ze mną. -Jedno spotkanie. Jedna rozmowa.  
Uparcie milczałam. Spojrzałam na niego, dopiero gdy zatrzymałam się pod swoimi drzwiami.  
-Jutro. Dziesiąta rano. - odpowiedziałam w końcu.  
-Dobrze. - odpowiedział, dając mi swoją wizytówkę. - Możesz wybrać miejsce spotkania.  
-Jaki ty łaskawy. - mruknęłam cicho. Za nim zdążył zripostować moja wypowiedź, amknęłam drzwi za nim. Chłopak mojej współlokatorki opierał się o blat kuchenny.  
-Gdzie Kristen? - spytałam, łamiąc niezręczną ciszę.  
-Śpi. - powiedział, podchodząc do mnie. - Więc, mogę Ci poświęcić swoją uwagę.  
Jej chłopak, Max zawsze przstawiał się do mnie, lecz zawsze uważałam go za małe zagrożenie. Lecz teraz przygniótł mnie do ściany.  
-Odpierdol się. - powiedziałam, próbując się wyswobodzić z jego objęć. Niestety poczułam tylko, napierającą erekcję z jego strony.  
-Jesteś inna. - powiedział całując mnie w szyję. Próbowałam go odepchnąć. Lecz spoliczkował mnie. Starałam się odepchnąć go, lecz za każdym razem nie udawało mi się.  
-Więc lubisz na ostro? - warknął Max.  
-Co tu się kurwa dzieje? - powiedziała Kristen wchodząc do kuchni. Jej wzrok padł na nas. - Wypierdalaj stąd Grager.  
-Ale... - zaprotestowałam.  
-Masz pięć minut. - powiedziała. Odepchnęłam od siebie Max'a i ruszyłam po swoją walizkę. Okropnie bolała mnie głowa. Wyszłam z mieszkania, nim Max i Kristen zdążyli się zorientować. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Malfoy stał na ulicy.  
-Co tu robisz? - powiedziałam, opierając się o ścianę. Miałam straszne zawroty głowy.  
-Czekam na taksówkę. - powiedział, odwracając się. -Kurwa. Granger, jak ty wyglądasz?  
To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętam. Potem zapadła ciemność.


End file.
